Sasagi
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya di kota, Itachi pindah ke sebuah desa yang belum banyak terjamah modernisasi dan bertemu dengan gadis yang diajarkan membenci 'orang asing'./ Itachi hanyalah seorang programer yang terbiasa kesepian, dan Sarada hanyalah seorang murid sekolah dasar yang penuh masalah. Tapi keduanya memiliki cerita. Cerita yang menyenangkan, dan juga tragedi./AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sasagi **

**-****ささぎ****-**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi&Sarada

.

"Merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya di kota, Itachi pindah ke sebuah desa yang masih asli dan belum banyak terjamah modernisasi. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sejak dulu diajarkan untuk membenci 'orang asing'./ Itachi hanyalah seorang programer yang terbiasa kesepian, dan Sarada hanyalah seorang murid sekolah dasar yang penuh masalah. Tapi keduanya memiliki cerita. Cerita yang menyenangkan, dan juga tragedi./ AU-ItaSara"

.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah kelainan. Orang lain berpikir ini adalah kejahatan. Tidak bagi sudut pandang dua orang yang menjalaninya. Tapi hukum alam tak pernah berubah. Perbuatan amoral itu patut dikucilkan.

Mereka pikir dirinya adalah pesakit? Mungkin benar, dia telah sakit, sakit untuk hidup di dunia penuh penyakit.

.

.

.

Burung kecil itu selalu bernyanyi.

...di mana?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 1<strong>

Pagi hari yang masih terlalu pagi. Saat-saat itulah momen yang sangat Itachi sukai. Ketika bunyi tik-tik jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan kamarnya menghilang, digantikan senandung-senandung ceria di luar sana.

Itachi segera melepas kacamatanya. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan komputernya yang telah dimatikan lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar.

Segerombolan anak-anak SD yang gemar sekali menyanyi tengah melintas di depan rumahnya. Mereka tertawa dan berjalan sambil bermain-main. Itachi mengamati gerombolan anak-anak kecil itu dengan teliti. Ia melebarkan senyum saat pandangannya jatuh kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam legam yang tengah berlari, saling sikut menyikut dengan anak perempuan lainnya.

Seperti tahu bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan, gadis itu berhenti dan mendongak, mengarahkan pandangan tepat ke arah kamar Itachi yang berada di lantai dua. Ia segera melambaikan tangan melihat sosok Itachi berada di pinggiran jendela.

Itachi membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Itulah hari-harinya. Diam menunggu, ditemani keheningan pagi. Lalu suara burung bernyanyi itu tiba, berlabuh di sarang kesepiannya.

Seketika hidupnya tidak lagi abu-abu.

.

Desa itu hanya desa kecil. Tak banyak pengaruh kota bisa masuk dan berbaur di sana, membuat suasana yang kental akan hal-hal tradisional masih bisa Itachi rasakan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di daerah itu.

Ini, ya, hanya ini yang ia butuhkan.

Ketenangan dan kedamaian, di mana ia bisa melihat birunya angkasa dengan bebas, tanpa terhalang gedung-gedung tinggi yang terobsesi ingin menyentuh awan. Di mana ia bisa menghirup udara bersih, tanpa terkontaminasi oleh debu-debu pabrik dan juga jelaga.

Namanya Konoha, tempat ini adalah rekomendasi kawannya dari kantor lama. Ia hanya butuh mengunjungi tempat ini dua kali sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk membeli rumah kosong di persimpangan jalan, rumah yang sekarang ini ia tinggali.

Sebagian besar penduduk Konoha bekerja di sektor pertanian. Mereka menanam padi, jagung, juga sayur-sayuran di ladang mereka sendiri. Ada banyak peternakan juga, namun umumnya penduduk Konoha memanfaatkan sapi sebagai sumber kehidupannya. Di sela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai programmer yang umumnya bekerja di dalam ruangan, tak jarang Itachi turut terjun ke lapangan membantu para tetangganya.

Sosok orang kota yang ramah dan mau berbaur yang membuat Itachi cepat diterima di tempat itu. Padahal pada dasarnya, penduduk Konoha memang tidak mudah menerima orang luar. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh mereka—meski Itachi tak menampik bahwa masih ada saja orang-orang yang masih belum mau menerimanya—membuat Itachi senang bukan kepalang. Ia berencana untuk benar-benar menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di tempat ini.

Lalu, belum genap dua minggu Itachi menjalani kehidupannya di desa ini, ia bertemu dengan anak itu. Ya, anak itu.

Anak perempuan itu, si bungsu dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Di minggu terakhir bulan Agustus, Konoha mengadakan festival musim panas tahunan. Itachi ditemani Sasori dan Deidara pergi ke festival tersebut untuk bersenang-senang. Awalnya mereka selalu berjalan bertiga, namun entah sejak kapan, Itachi terpisah dengan dua orang itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menikmati festival sendirian. Ah, lagipula festival ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan festival-festival musim panas yang biasanya diadakan di kota. Beberapa kali Itachi mencoba permainan yang ditawarkan di sana. Permainan yang banyak dikunjungi tentu saja menangkap ikan dengan pancingan kertas. Itachi tak berhasil menangkap ikan satu pun.

Menyenangkan. Ya, menyenangkan. Jika saja ia tak di sana sendirian.

Ia lebih suka bersama Sasori dan Deidara—walaupun dua orang itu sering membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya—daripada harus menikmati festival ini seorang diri. Karenanya, belum ada setengah jam berada di sana Itachi sudah merasa bosan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan, dari kejauhan Itachi melihat kembang api mulai diluncurkan ke angkasa dan bertebaran di langit malam bagai renda warna-warni. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengamati angkasa yang dihiasi oleh lingkar-lingkar pelangi.

Ah, jadi ingat. Dulu ia dan Sasuke (adiknya) suka sekali melihat kembang api berdua di rumah, saat orang tua mereka sedang pergi bekerja.

Lalu Itachi tersenyum miris.

_Benar juga, sejak dulu aku memang sudah biasa kesepian._

Harusnya sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja kebiasaan ini membuatnya sakit.

Setelah merasa cukup melihat kembang api, Itachi memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Tapi itu sebelum ia tak sengaja menangkap siluet manusia, sendirian di pinggir danau. Dilihat dari jauh, postur tubuh itu seperti postur tubuh anak kecil. Merasa khawatir sendiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan berlari ke arah danau.

"Hei."

Ternyata seorang perempuan, yang buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Itachi dengan kaget. Sandalnya diletakkan di samping kanan tempat ia duduk, sementara kedua kakinya dicelupkan ke dalam danau.

"Anak kecil sepertimu sendirian di sini. Di mana orangtuamu?" tanya Itachi, memposisikan duduk di sebelah si gadis cilik.

Gadis cilik itu menatap lawan bicara dengan waspada, tidak tertarik untuk menjawab. Dahinya berkerut dan tatapannya penuh selidik. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi dia tetap menatap Itachi lama. Barulah ketika wajah Itachi disinari oleh cahaya kembang api, mata Si Gadis Kecil melotot.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ya, Paman baru pindah ke sini," jelas Itachi, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi di mana orangtuamu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu untuk kedua kalinya, Si Gadis Kecil menggerakkan pantatnya, menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Itachi.

_Hm, begitu ya. Tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan pendatang._

Itachi diam saja. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggui Si Gadis Kecil sampai orang tuanya datang. Walaupun tahu tidak ada kejahatan seperti penculikan terjadi di desa ini, tetapi tetap saja, pikirannya sebagai orang kota yang harus selalu waspada pada 'kejahatan ada di mana-mana' membuat rasa khawatir dalam diri Itachi tak lekas hilang.

Tapi sepertinya Si Gadis Kecil merasa risih. Ia mengambil sandalnya lalu mengangkat kakinya dari air danau. Tahu ada gerakan jauh di sampingnya, Itachi menoleh sekilas, lalu buru-buru mengedarkan pandangan ke depan kembali, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Barulah setelah dirasa Si Gadis Kecil telah sempurna berdiri, Itachi baru bisa menoleh lagi, mengawasinya.

Si Gadis Kecil melangkah pergi, langkahnya timpang.

"Kakimu sakit?" Itachi terkejut. Tanpa berpikir panjang dihampirinya Si Gadis Kecil, memaksanya untuk duduk. Tapi ia dapat perlawanan. "Tenanglah, Paman bukan orang jahat. Sini Paman lihat mana yang sakit."

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

Terpaksa Itachi menggunakan sedikit tenaganya untuk membuat Si Gadis Kecil diam. Takut akan diapa-apakan, Si Gadis Kecil pun membungkam mulut dan juga pergerakannya.

Itachi memeriksa tungkai mungil itu. Tak ada yang salah, hanya ada lecet sangat ringan di kedua lututnya dan ... sebuah bengkak di mata kaki kanannya.

Itachi menekan bagian yang bengkak itu, dan langsung dihujani pukulan oleh Si Gadis Kecil. "Sakit! Sakit tahu!" Ia langsung menangis, tidak jelas memang, tapi Itachi tahu kalau gadis cilik dalam pangkuannya kini tengah menangis.

"Paman antar kau pulang ya? Di mana rumahmu?"

Tapi Itachi tak mendapat jawaban.

"Paman bukan orang jahat, sungguh."

Ah, tapi memang ada maling yang mau ngaku?

Menghela napas, Itachi tak punya pilihan lain selain memaksa. Setidaknya, ini cara terampuh untuk mengatasi adiknya yang bandel dan rewel dulu. Itachi menggendong gadis cilik itu di punggungnya.

"Anak kecil sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Apa kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?" Itachi menarik napas panjang. "Paman bantu carikan ya." Itachi menarik tangan-tangan mungil yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya untuk terjulur ke depan, melewati bahu dan melingkari lehernya. "Paman tidak akan macam-macam, kita kembali ke festival dulu. Nanti kalau kau melihat orangtuamu, kau bisa minta turun."

"Tidak mau! Jangan kembali ke festival! Tidak mau!"

Itachi tertegun. "Lalu bagaimana Paman akan mengantarmu pulang sedangkan kau tidak mau memberitahukan di mana rumahmu?"

Seperti biasa, Itachi tidak diacuhkan. Barulah saat satu langkah kaki jenjang Itachi digerakkan, gadis kecil di punggungnya membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," tuturnya lirih.

_Sepertinya ada masalah dengan anak ini._

Tak mau memaksa lebih jauh—Itachi tahu itu akan memakan waktu lama—akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk membawa gadis kecil ini ke rumahnya. Soal orang tua si kecil ini nanti belakangan saja, bisa Itachi tanyakan pada Sasori atau Deidara. Yah, penduduk desa seperti ini memang biasanya saling mengenal satu sama lain dari ujung timur sampai ujung barat, tidak seperti orang kota yang tetangga sebelah saja tidak tahu namanya siapa.

"Paman bawa kamu ke rumah Paman, kita obati kakimu dulu."

Tak ada bantahan atau perlawanan di belakang sana.

.

"Ini rumah Paman?" Setelah sampai di rumah Itachi, Si Gadis Kecil itu mendecakkan kekagumannya. Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kepala mungil itu melekatkan pandangan ke arah garasi. "Apa Paman punya mobil?"

"Ya," jawab Itachi. "Sepeda juga ada."

"Wah ..."

Itachi membawa tubuh keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tahu rumah ini selalu kosong. Tapi tidak tahu kalau dalamnya bagus sekali."

Itachi melengkungkan senyum geli. Tadi menolak mati-matian untuk mengacuhkannya, sekarang malah banyak berkomentar ini-itu.

"Rumah Paman biasa saja kok, mungkin karena kau jarang lihat yang desain bagian dalamnya seperti ini, jadinya di matamu kelihatan bagus sekali." Nah, kalau dipikir-pikir, desain rumah penduduk Konoha memang rata-rata mirip, mulai dari arsitekturnya, sampai interiornya.

Sampai di ruang TV, Itachi mendudukkan gadis kecil itu di atas sofa. SI Gadis Kecil kelihatan senang saat pantatnya menyentuh permukaan sofa yang lembut dan empuk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Sarada."

_Sepertinya anak perempuan ini sudah luluh._

"Nama Paman Uchiha Itachi."

Tapi Sarada mengabaikannya, ia malah sibuk bermain-main di atas sofa.

"Paman ambil air es dulu. Jangan main-main, nanti kakimu tambah sakit," pesan Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Sarada di sana dan melangkah ke arah dapur. Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah kembali membawa kompresan dan segelas air putih. Itachi meluruskan kaki Sarada, menempatkannya di atas sofa kecil. Lalu ia menempelkan kompresan air es di atas pergelangan kaki mungil itu.

"Minum air yang banyak ya, biar cepat sembuh." Itachi pun memberikan gelas air yang baru dibawanya tadi.

Sarada menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Airnya bebas dari racun apa pun kok." Itachi mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk airnya sedikit, lalu mengembalikannya ke Sarada lagi.

Sarada pun meminumnya pelan-pelan.

Memerhatikan Sarada minum, Itachi menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia mengamati perawakan gadis cilik di hadapannya ini. Ah, gadis cilik yang manis. Rambutnya sebahu, warnanya senada dengan matanya, hitam legam seperti langit malam. Namun, ada cahaya aneh berpendar di sana, seperti titik bintang. Entah bagaimana membuatnya nampak berbinar, bercahaya, terang, dan indah.

"Sarada mau makan sesuatu? Kue misalnya?"

Sarada mengangguk. Itachi pun pergi ke dapur lagi, dan kembali ke ruang TV tidak hanya membawa kue di tangannya, tapi juga satu kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan, persediaan bulanannya.

Kue bolu _blackforrest_, sepertinya enak sekali. Sarada kelihatan senang saat Itachi menaruh potongan kue itu di atas piring kecil—potongan kue untuk dirinya.

"Jadi ..." Sebenarnya Itachi bingung harus dari mana ia memulai. Bertanya di mana letak kediaman Uzumaki kah? Atau bertanya kenapa Sarada tidak mau kembali ke festival? Atau kenapa tadi Sarada sendirian di danau? Atau kenapa pergelangan kaki Sarada bengkak?

Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ditanyakan. Tapi Itachi memilih satu pertanyaan sebagai pembukaan.

"Nah, Paman tidak jahat kan?" Sontak Sarada menoleh, hanya sebentar untuk kembali memakan kuenya. "Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Paman, aku boleh menonton TV?" tanya Sarada, menunjuk TV di depan sana.

Itachi pun mengambil remot di atas meja. Ia menyalakan TV, dan seketika nampak sebuah tayangan yang gambarnya tidak terlalu jelas di layar sana. "Hm, susah mendapat sinyal di sini." Itachi memencet-mencet tombol remot, berharap menemukan saluran yang lebih jelas untuk ditonton.

"Berhenti! Itu saja!"

Itachi menaikkan alis.

"Bukan yang itu! Yang tadi! Yang tadi!" Sarada jadi heboh sendiri.

Itachi menekan-nekan tombol di remot.

"Ya, yang itu!"

Tayangan _anime _untuk anak-anak ternyata. Tidak heran anak kecil seperti Sarada menyukai tayangan seperti ini.

.

Deidara kesal setengah mati. Ia dan Sasori kewalahan mencari Itachi di festival tadi, membuat mereka tidak bisa menikmati festival dengan gembira seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Merasa putus asa, dan dikarenakan panggilan alam untuk Sasori, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Tapi Sasori menugaskan Deidara untuk mengecek apakah Itachi ada di rumahnya atau tidak.

Dan ternyata, sesampainya di rumah Itachi, Deidara melihat lampu ruang tamu menyala. Padahal tadi sebelum mereka pergi, lampu ruang tamunya dimatikan.

"Sial benar Itachi." Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Deidara nyelonong masuk ke dalam—untungnya pintunya tidak dikunci. Ia sedikit diherankan oleh kehadiran sepasang sandal kecil di sana. Padahal Deidara ingat betul, tadi tidak ada sandal seperti ini. Dan memangnya ini sandal punya siapa? Itachi membeli sandal untuk anak kecil di festival tadi? Kurang kerjaan.

Langsung melangkah menuju ruang TV, sebelum sampai di sana, Deidara dikagetkan oleh gelak tawa seorang anak. Pelan-pelan Deidara menginjak lantai dan melaju ke depan, kemudian matanya melotot saat ia melihat Itachi tengah tertawa bersama seorang anak perempuan cilik berambut hitam legam.

"Itachi!" sergah Deidara kaget. "Sarada-_chan_!"

Sontak dua orang yang barusan disebut namanya menoleh ke Deidara.

"Mana Sasori?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat Deidara muncul sendiri.

"Dia pulang untuk mengantar Shikadai ke dokter." Memerhatikan gadis di sebelah Itachi dengan lebih seksama, Deidara sontak melonjak. "Sarada-_chan_! Tadi ibumu kebingungan mencarimu!"

Sarada hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu tatapannya kembali mengarah ke layar televisi.

"Astaga ..." Deidara mengelus dadanya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sarada. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk marah karena merasa tidak dihormati. Ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. "Ini masalah serius lho Sarada-_chan_, tadi ibumu benar-benar panik karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang," tuturnya. "Yuk Paman antar pulang."

"Tidak mau, kakiku sedang sakit," tolak Sarada, sambil menunjuk kakinya yang masih terdapat kain kompresan di atasnya.

"Nah, Paman gendong deh."

"Tidak mau." Walaupun tak bisa menjadikan kakinya lagi sebagai alasan, tapi Sarada tetap kukuh. "Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Dasar bandel, ibumu khawatir sekali tahu." Dengan jengkel Deidara mengangkat tubuh mungil Sarada, spontan Sarada berpegangan pada lengan kaos Itachi.

"Paman Itachi! Aku tidak mau pulang! Tolong aku!" jerit Sarada. Ia mulai menangis.

"Kau harus pulang, Sarada. Tadi dengar sendiri kan? Ibumu khawatir padamu."

Sarada menggeleng-geleng. Tangisnya mulai mengeras, mulai memasuki tahap histeris. Sementara itu tangannya tetap mencengkram lengan Itachi, enggan dibawa Deidara pergi.

Itachi jadi tak tega melihatnya. "Deidara, lepaskan, biar aku yang mengurus dia."

"Aku mau tinggal di sini!" Selepasnya dari Deidara, Sarada langsung menghambur ke pangkuan Itachi, memeluk pria itu sambil berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

Mulut Deidara terbuka lebar, matanya mengedip-ngedip tidak percaya. Giginya bergemeletuk. "Sarada-_chan_! Jangan main-main, ibumu mencarimu seperti orang gila! Ayo pulang sekarang!"

Tapi gemetar di tubuh kecil itu juga tidak main-main, Itachi bisa melihatnya. Sementara pelukan Sarada padanya semakin kencang, Itachi menatap Deidara serius. "Beritahu ibunya kalau Sarada menginap di sini."

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya dia aman bersamaku."

"Kau gila ya? Ibunya itu setan, tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku tahu di mana anaknya tapi tidak membawa ia pulang bersamaku."

"Memang siapa ibunya?"

"Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin? Perempuan yang sangat membenci pendatang." Deidara tak bisa menahan emosinya. "Aku bisa mati dicekiknya kalau dia tahu aku membiarkan anaknya tinggal di sini bersamamu, si orang dari kota."

.

Akhirnya kesepakatan dibuat. Sarada boleh menginap di rumah Itachi asalkan gadis itu menceritakan kenapa ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah.

Sarada menatap Deidara tajam. "Tapi Paman Deidara pulang dulu."

Deidara geram, tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itachi memberikannya kode lewat mata dan gerakan dagu supaya Deidara pulang.

"Paman pulang nih?"

"Ya."

Deidara mendengus. "Aku nggak ikut-ikutan lho ya kalau sampai Karin-_san_ mengamuk," pesan Deidara sebelum pergi. Sebelum mencapai pintu, Deidara menggerutu dulu, dan gerutuannya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Itachi dan Sarada. "Dasar bocah, makanya aku nggak suka bocah. Kenapa pula wajah Tuan Sasori masih seperti bocah?"

Terdengar suara derit pintu dibuka dan ditutup, lalu gerutuan Deidara menghilang.

Itachi kembali fokus ke Sarada. "Sekarang jelaskan pada Paman."

"Aku kesal pada Ibu."

Hm, ternyata dia anak bandel. Jadi karena bertengkar dengan orang tua?

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu membelikan _Nee-chan_ _yukata_ yang bagus, sedangkan aku tidak dibelikan. Padahal, aku ingin sekali memakai _yukata_, tapi _Nee-chan_ sama sekali tidak mau meminjamkannya," tutur Sarada. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Gadis manis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Dan tadi, aku pergi ke festival bersama Ibu dan _Nee-chan_. Banyak orang di sana. Ibu tidak menggandengku, jadinya aku terdorong dan jatuh menabrak papan jualan Paman Ebisu. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku tetap berdiri dan menyusul Ibu dan _Nee-chan_. Tapi Ibu malah memarahiku karena Ibu pikir jalanku lambat sekali, padahal _Nee-chan_ yang memakai _yukata_ saja bisa jalan cepat." Sampai di situ Sarada berhenti. Ia meremas roknya dengan kuat. "Terus, aku ..." Tanpa sadar Sarada menangis, air matanya mengalir sendiri, tanpa diperintah seperti air itu punya nyawa.

Tangan Itachi terangkat, meraih puncak kepala Sarada, membawanya mendekat ke dada pria itu, dan ia memeluknya. "Sudah, sudah ... tidak apa-apa ..."

Padahal Sarada belum menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa terpisah dari ibunya dan berakhir merenung sendirian di danau, tapi bagi Itachi itu tidak perlu, karena garis besarnya sudah ia dapatkan. Lagipula, akan kejam jika menyuruh Sarada menceritakan kejadian yang mungkin sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Jadi intinya masalah keluarga. Soal kesalahpahaman.

Itachi tidak bisa menyalahkan sifat Sarada yang iri terhadap kakaknya. Begitulah fitrah seorang anak. Mereka bisa iri dengan orang lain (terlebih saudaranya) dengan begitu mudahnya. Itachi juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya, karena ia juga punya saudara untuk berbagi rasa iri itu.

Sarada hanya belum cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengontrolnya.

Terlebih, kesalahpahaman ibunya yang tidak tahu duduk perkaranya tapi sudah menghakimi anaknya sendiri. Yah, terkadang memang seperti itu. Bahkan walaupun tidak sengaja memarahi anak sendiri, di mata seorang anak ia akan menganggap ibunya membencinya dan tidak suka padanya. Padahal tidak seperti itu.

Itachi juga bisa memprediksi sikap Karin selanjutnya pada Sarada jika anak itu pulang ke rumah. Di samping dirinya lega bahwa anaknya ternyata baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja pasti ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

Dan Sarada hanya ingin menghindari kemarahan itu.

_Yah, apalagi kalau ibunya tahu kalau anaknya sudah berinteraksi denganku, seorang pendatang yang dibencinya._

"Aku ... benar boleh menginap di rumah Paman?"

Itachi menurunkan pandangan, dan matanya langsung disambut oleh sepasang manik obsidian yang berpendar penuh harap padanya.

_Tapi kau tidak bisa melarikan diri seperti ini selamanya, Sarada-chan._

Itachi pikir, akan lebih baik kalau memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya keesokan hari. Mungkin emosi Sarada juga bisa lebih stabil dan bisa diajak bekerjasama. Karena itu, Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

Sarada semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

"Hm ..." Itachi mengusap dagunya, mencermati beberapa potong kaos yang ia rasa cukup kecil untuk dipakai Sarada malam ini. Sementara itu Sarada di belakang sana sibuk merapikan _futon_ yang akan dijadikan alas tempat mereka tidur. "Sarada."

"Ya?" Sarada mengangkat wajahnya ke depan.

"Apa kau bisa memakai ini?" Itachi membentangkan satu lebar kaos oblong berwarna merah tua yang menurutnya memiliki ukuran paling kecil dibanding kaosnya yang lain.

Sarada mengangguk tegas. Ia segera mengambil kaosnya.

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri?"

"Aku sudah besar Paman!"

Itachi tergelak. Lalu ia menyuruh Sarada mandi, sementara dirinya melanjutkan membereskan _futon_.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama telah membersihkan diri, Itachi menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyisir rambut Sarada sebelum tidur.

"Rambut Paman panjang. Apa nanti aku juga akan gantian menyisir rambut Paman?"

"Hm ... Paman rasa tidak perlu."

"Tapi aku boleh menyisirnya kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Mendengar jawaban Itachi membuat Sarada bersenandung bahagia. "Jadi Paman, apakah Paman pernah bertengkar dengan ibu Paman?"

"Sepertinya pernah. Yang jelas ... lebih sering daripada kau." Itachi mengakhiri jawabannya dengan kekehan.

"Apakah Paman punya kakak?"

"Tidak. Tapi Paman punya adik."

"Seperti apa adik Paman?"

Itachi masih dengan lembut menyisiri rambut sewarna arang milik Sarada. Setelah sudah cukup rapi, ia membuat Sarada berbalik menghadapnya. Itachi menangkap pipi gadis cilik itu. "Adik Paman mirip sekali denganmu."

"Mirip apanya?"

Itachi diam, mencermati dengan seksama sosok manusia di hadapannya sekali lagi. "Rambut, mata, senyum—mirip sekali."

"Bohong."

"Paman tidak bohong, sungguh. Kalau mau nanti Paman perlihatkan fotonya."

"Apakah adik Paman nakal?" Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pernyataan Itachi soal kemiripan ia dengan adik Paman Itachi, Sarada mengajukan pertanyaan yang berbeda. "Apa Paman sering bertengkar dengan adik Paman?"

"Nah." Itachi tersenyum makin lebar. "Seperti itulah kakak dan adik. Mereka bisa tahu rasa sayang karena mereka juga pernah berkelahi."

Sarada memiringkan kepala.

"Pertengkaran antar saudara adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa dihindari oleh siapa pun, pertengkaran sekecil apa pun. Tapi, tidakkah kau pernah merasa kalau setelah bertengkar justru kau dan saudaramu akan merasa lebih dekat?"

"Jadi maksud Paman aku dan _Nee-chan_ bisa berbaikan lagi?"

"Kau sayang _Nee-chan_?"

Sarada mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Besok kalian akan baikan. Nah, sekarang saatnya tidur."

"Tapi aku belum menyisir rambut Paman."

"Haha, tidak perlu. Sudah, tidur saja yuk." Itachi menepuk bantal yang akan dipakai Sarada untuk menumpu kepalanya.

"Paman juga akan akan tidur kan?"

"Tentu saja." Itachi segera memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur di atas _futon_ di samping _futon_ Sarada. "Selamat malam."

Dan lampu pun dimatikan.

.

Dalam keheningan malam, Sarada membuka matanya. Ia meraba-raba sekeliling, dan hanya bisa meraup udara kosong saat tangannya digerakkan ke sana ke mari. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara aneh, hampir seperti bunyi jarum jam yang berotasi, tapi suara ini tidak teratur seperti mereka.

Tik, tiktiktik, tik tik tik. Seperti itu.

"Paman?" panggil Sarada setengah mengigau.

Itachi terperanjat mendengar suara kecil nan lemah itu memanggilnya dini hari seperti ini. Wajahnya berpaling dari layar komputernya ke belakang sana. Dalam kegelapan dan bantuan sedikit dari cahaya layar komputer, Itachi bisa melihat Sarada bergerak-gerak kecil di atas _futon_.

"Aku tidak takut dengan Paman kok."

Lalu tak ada suara lemah lagi yang menyusul. Lengkungan senyum terangkat ke atas, dan Itachi kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

**Bersambung ...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Itachi: 32 tahun, Sarada: 8 tahun_

_Sasagi = burung penyanyi_

Fanfiksi ini berfokus pada Itachi dan Sarada (yang katakanlah) sebagai sepasang sahabat, bukan paman-keponakan atau apa pun. Ngomong-ngomong saya juga tidak menjamin rating akan tetap berada di T sampai tamat, kalau dirasa perkembangan ceritanya makin kompleks dan memusingkan, saya akan menaikkan rating. Untuk usia, karena saya nggak tahu benarnya bagaimana, anggap saja usia mereka seperti apa yang sudah saya cantumkan di atas.

Peringatan selanjutnya akan dicantumkan di bab-bab berikutnya. Untuk sekarang, hanya segini saja dulu.

Yosh, semoga bisa diterima!

Ah, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasagi **

**-****ささぎ****-**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi&Sarada

.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan berbagai hal menyenangkan. Tapi berteman dengan Sarada tidak akan semudah yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Dan kali ini akhirnya Itachi bertemu dengan Karin, ibunda Sarada yang langsung membencinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 2<strong>

"Aku minta tolong sama Kakek Hiruzen supaya bilang pada Karin-_san_ bahwa Sarada-_chan_ menginap di rumahnya."

"Apakah benar bisa segampang itu?"

"Yah, siapa sih yang tidak akan percaya seorang tetua desa yang sangat dicintai masyarakatnya? Karin-_san_ sangat menghormati betul keluarga Sarutobi."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Dia lega karena anaknya baik-baik saja."

Itachi tepekur kemudian. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya membawa Sarada pulang. Tapi entah bagaimana, ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa hilang.

"Karin-_san_ akan menjemput Sarada-_chan_ nanti siang."

"Begitu ya ..." Itachi menggumam, lalu ia melirik jam tangannya. "Jam berapa?"

Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin tengah hari. Usahakan bawa Sarada-_chan_ ke rumah Sarutobi sebelum jam sebelas."

.

Itachi membuatkan telur dadar keju untuk sarapan dengan hiasan saus tomat untuk membentuk mata dan mulut di atas telurnya. Sarada kelihatan gembira sekali. Selain telur itu, ia juga mendapat segelas susu hangat di pagi hari.

"Apa kau suka telurnya?"

"Paman terlalu banyak menabur garam." Sarada berkomentar, tapi tetap dengan lahap memakan sarapannya.

"Oh ya?" Itachi jadi malu sendiri.

"Tapi aku suka saus tomatnya."

"Kau suka tomat?"

"Suka sekali."

"Adik Paman juga suka tomat."

"Jangan bilang kami mirip lagi deh." Sarada menjulurkan lidahnya ke depan kemudian ia menyeringai.

Seusai sarapan, Itachi mengajak Sarada untuk membantunya menata kebun halaman belakang. Tiga minggu lalu sebelum Itachi menempati rumah ini, halaman belakang rumahnya penuh dengan semak belukar dan tanaman liar. Tapi sekarang semua gulma sudah dipangkas dan menyisakan lahan kosong yang sangat luas.

Itachi ingin menanam beberapa tanaman di sana.

"Menurutmu tanaman apa yang bagus ditanam di belakang?" tanya Itachi, seraya menyodorkan majalah tata taman.

Sarada sok berpikir dengan serius. Kelihatan tertarik dengan gambar desain taman-taman yang unik-unik. "Bagaimana kalau menanam bunga-bunga yang warna-warni?" usulnya.

_Sangat perempuan_, pikir Itachi.

Tapi Itachi pikir menyenangkan juga kalau mulai melakukan hal dan inovasi baru. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba sekali ini untuk menanam bebungaan.

"Sarada suka bunga apa?"

"Aku?" Sarada menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku suka sekali bunga sakura!"

"Hm ..." Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya naik. "Kenapa bunga sakura?"

"Karena warnanya cantik dan baunya harum. Aku suka sekali baunya."

"Haha, benar juga." Walau hanya berupa alasan biasa, tapi Itachi tak mampu membantah. "Tapi kita tidak bisa menanam pohon sakura di belakang. Apakah ada tanaman bunga ukuran kecil yang kausuka?"

"Hm, apa ya?" Sarada berpikir lagi.

Karena tidak bisa memutuskan juga, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi Toko Bunga Yamanaka dan memilih langsung akan membeli bunga apa di sana.

Pemilik Toko Bunga Yamanaka, Ino tersenyum cerah menyambut kedatangan Sarada.

"_Ara_, Sarada-_chan_, selamat datang. Apa kau ingin bertemu Inojin?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak kok Tante. Aku ingin membeli bunga."

"Saya yang membeli bunga." Itachi yang baru menampakkan dirinya dari belakang membungkam mulut Ino untuk bertanya.

Itachi berkonsultasi dengan Ino akan kondisi halaman belakangnya sekarang, dan juga meminta saran akan bunga apa yang sebaiknya ia tanam di sana. Ino menyarankan beberapa alternatif, tapi akhirnya semua dikembalikan kepada Sarada. Sarada yang memutuskan.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa menit mengitari toko bunga, Sarada mengatakan bahwa bunga tulip akan bagus jika ditanam di halaman belakang rumah Itachi. Tulip berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk menanam tulip?"

"Sayang sekali, sebaiknya jika ingin menanam bunga tulip tunggulah sampai musim gugur, karena bunga tulip sendiri akan berbunga di musim semi." Ino menjelaskan.

Setelah melihat-lihat lagi, akhirnya Itachi dan Sarada sepakat untuk membeli bunga anemon hibrid. Warnanya putih dan bentuknya cantik sekali. Kata Ino sendiri, bunga anemon jenis ini masuk ke dalam kategori bunga musim gugur, yang bisa ditanam di awal musim semi atau pertengahan musim panas.

Ino sendiri memberi tips-tips dan cara untuk menanam bunga ini. Tahu bahwa Itachi adalah orang kota pindahan yang sempat ramai diperbincangkan penduduk desa, Ino tak segan menawarkan bantuan jika Itachi ingin menanamnya.

"Aku bisa minta bantuan suamiku untuk membantumu."

"Ah, saya rasa saya bisa menanamnya sendiri, " tolak Itachi dengan nada halus. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Sarada yang tidak sabar akan menanam bunga. "Tapi bisakah Yamanaka-_san_ memberitahu saya detil untuk penanamannya?"

Akhirnya sesuai permintaan Itachi, Ino menuliskan langkah-langkah penanaman bunga anemon dengan penjelasan yang dibuat sesingkat mungkin namun tetap jelas. Itachi membeli beberapa pot bunga. Ino bilang akan mengantarnya nanti sore.

"Apa tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa Uchiha-_san_. Memindahkan tanaman ke dalam potnya saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Apalagi Uchiha-_san_ memesan dalam jumlah banyak. Nah, sebaiknya persiapkan saja dulu tanah yang akan digunakan untuk menanam bunganya."

Dengan wajah yang nampak kecewa, Sarada pun akhirnya keluar dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

Itachi tertawa. "Kita bisa menanamnya besok pagi." Itachi mengambil sepedanya, menaruh sekarung pupuk kompos di atas keranjang sepeda, lalu menyuruh Sarada naik di boncengan belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kotor-kotoran sebentar? Kita gemburkan tanahnya dulu."

Seketika wajah Sarada langsung cerah kembali.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Itachi memeriksa jam tangannya. Saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, Itachi pun bergegas menyuruh Sarada masuk ke dalam rumah. Padahal, kasur cokelat untuk anemon-anemon yang cantik belum sepenuhnya diselesaikan. Tapi tak ada waktu lagi.

Setelah membersihkan diri dari berbagai tanah yang melekat, Itachi mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan—padahal ia akan membawa Sarada ke kediaman Sarutobi. Sesampainya di sana, Sarada tak banyak bertanya mengapa Itachi membawa keduanya ke tempat itu.

"Kita berkunjung sebentar ke sini ya. Paman dengar kau akrab sekali dengan keluarga Sarutobi."

Kediaman Sarutobi termasuk dalam kategori rumah yang besar, dan juga begitu tradisional. Menurut Deidara, memang ada beberapa generasi yang tinggal dalam satu rumah ini.

Kedatangan Itachi dan Sarada disambut baik oleh Konohamaru, cucu Sarutobi Hiruzen sang tetua desa. Sekali lagi Sarada tak banyak bertanya ketika dirinya digiring masuk ke sana.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sarada bertemu dengan Hiruzen. Seperti cucu dan kakek yang lama tidak berjumpa, mereka langsung melekatkan diri satu sama lain.

Nah, menurut Deidara juga, Sarada memang begitu akrab dengan keluarga Sarutobi, terutama dengan Sarutobi Asuma yang sudah meninggal. Meninggalkan Sarada bersama Hiruzen, Itachi meminta izin kepada Konohamaru untuk diperbolehkan berdoa dan membakar dupa untuk Sarutobi Asuma.

Sekembalinya Itachi untuk menemui Sarada, tak disangka sudah ada orang lain di sana.

Seorang perempuan yang diperkirakan usinya mendekati tiga puluh, rambutnya merah menyala dan ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam. Sarada masih di sana, bersembunyi di balik punggung Hiruzen.

Itachi tak berani mendekat. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Sarada sekarang ini, Itachi menduga bahwa perempuan itu adalah ibunya.

"_Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin? Perempuan yang sangat membenci pendatang."_

Perkataan Deidara kemarin malam membuat Itachi diam di tempat.

Hiruzen dan Karin membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Karin sendiri lebih banyak menunduk, tak lama kemudian ia terlihat berusaha membujuk Sarada untuk pulang dengannya.

"Dengar Sarada, Ibu tidak marah padamu! Kalau kau memang ingin _yukata_ seperti kakakmu, Ibu akan membelikannya sore ini!"

_Tapi kau berbicara dengan nada seperti orang marah_, Itachi membatin.

Tentu saja Sarada menolak. Karin kelihatan jengah sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan, Sarada ayo pulang. Ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu di rumah. Kaori membuatkan jus tomat juga untukmu." Nada bicara Karin sedikit melembut. "Ayo pulang."

Akhirnya Sarada mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik punggung Hiruzen. Ia menoleh ke sana ke mari, tapi tak menemukan sosok Itachi yang memang sengaja bersembunyi. Hiruzen pun berbisik pelan,

"Nanti Kakek salamkan pada Paman Itachi. Sudah, Sarada pulang dulu."

Sarada mengangguk kecil dan menerima gandengan Karin. Tak lama kemudian, hanya tersisa seorang kakek tua renta di dalam ruangan itu.

Itachi menghela napas. Entahlah. Ia senang atau sedih Sarada pergi? Entah apakah ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan gadis cilik itu lagi atau tidak.

.

Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Selain beberapa pot anemon yang menginap di garasinya sejak tadi sore, Itachi juga tak mengerti kenapa ia dengan bodohnya membeli beberapa potong pakaian anak perempuan.

Berharap mungkin esok lusa Sarada akan menginap di rumahnya lagi?

Ah, bodohnya.

Lagipula, bunga-bunga anemon itu, apakah ia harus menanamnya seorang diri? Tidak mungkin kan besok ia menampakkan dirinya di depan rumah Uzumaki dan mengajak Sarada pergi? Walaupun tidak tahu persis kebenarannya, tapi sepertinya berita soal Karin tidak suka pendatang memang benar.

Setidaknya Itachi tidak ingin cari masalah.

Itachi pun melipat pakaian anak-anak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Sembari itu ia berpikir, apakah baik mengajak Deidara atau Sasori untuk menanam anemon?

Ya ampun, ingatkan Itachi besok pagi untuk jalan-jalan dan mencari teman yang lebih normal dibanding mereka berdua.

.

"Ini aneh sekali, seorang cowok menanam bunga."

Dari tadi, Sasori tidak berhenti untuk mengeluh. Tak ada bedanya dengan Deidara di ujung sana.

"Letakkan dengan hati-hati, harga anemon-anemon itu lumayan mahal."

"Ah, apaan sih. Kau kan orang kaya, Itachi." Deidara menyahut.

Ternyata benar, menanam bunga bersama Deidara dengan Sasori tidak lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya sekedar menata tanah untuk lahan penanaman bunga bersama Sarada.

Setelah selesai melingkari bola akar anemon dengan tanah dan menyiraminya, Itachi bersama duo Sasori-Deidara pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bersimbah keringat. Terang saja, ini adalah musim panas.

"Itachi, apa kau tidak punya cemilan?" Keluhan kembali terdengar dari mulut Deidara saat dirinya membuka kulkas di dapur.

"Kau mau membelikan?"

"Boleh saja, mana uangnya?" sambar Deidara cepat.

Itachi memberi Deidara dua lembar uang kertas dengan nominal yang cukup tinggi.

"Boleh kugunakan semuanya?"

"Habiskan saja."

Seketika wajah Deidara secerah matahari di luar sana. Sementara itu Sasori menekuk bibirnya dan hanya bisa pasrah, berharap kipas di depannya bisa berputar lebih cepat.

"Panas sekali di sini. Kubuka jendelanya ya." Tanpa jawaban dari tuan rumah, Sasori sudah melangkah untuk membuka jendela. Semilir angin yang menyejukkan pun langsung memenuhi ruangan. "Nah, karena kita hanya berdua di sini, silakan bertanya apa pun soal desa ini yang tidak ingin kautanyakan pada Deidara."

"Bagaimana dengan memberiku sedikit gambaran soal Uzumaki Karin?" Bukan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ditanyakan pada Deidara, Itachi hanya ingin menanyakan ini pada siapa saja yang kebetulan bisa ditanyai.

"Wah, apaan nih?" Sasori mengerling. "Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang janda beranak dua?"

"Ini bukan soal cinta." Itachi membantah dengan gusar. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kudengar dia sangat membenci pendatang. Kenapa?"

"Hm, kenapa ya? Aku sendiri sih tidak begitu tahu. Aku juga pendatang dari Suna. Pindah ke sini karena permintaan Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, kepala desa Suna. Kakaknya, Temari, kan menikah dengan orang Konoha. Aku diminta untuk mengawasinya. Begini-begini aku orang yang sangat terpercaya."

"Uzumaki-_san_ membencimu?"

"Awalnya begitu, kelihatan sekali." Sasori mengusap dagunya. "Tapi sepertinya sampai sekarang dia masih tidak suka padaku sih. Hanya saja tidak sebengis dulu."

"Begitu ya ..."

_Apalagi aku yang datang dari Tokyo. Mungkin Uzumaki-san akan membenciku selamanya._

"Jadi kau tidak tahu barang sedikitpun soal kenapa Uzumaki-_san_ membenci pendatang?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya ... Kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan suaminya."

"Suaminya seorang pendatang?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "Yang pasti tidak jelas suaminya masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi yah, sepertinya begitu, mungkin suaminya adalah seorang pendatang lalu seenaknya sendiri mencampakkan istri dan juga kedua anaknya di sini dan pulang kembali ke tempat asalnya."

Masuk akal juga. Siapa sih istri yang tidak sakit hati jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Itu adalah alasan yang cukup kuat untuk mengubah Karin menjadi seorang pembenci seperti sekarang.

"Kudengar dari Deidara, tadi malam Sarada menginap di rumahmu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa sih yang kauperbuat sampai Sarada mau denganmu? Anak itu selalu diajarkan ibunya untuk menjauhi setiap pendatang."

Itachi mengangkat bahu. Entahlah.

"Tapi kusarankan kau untuk menjauhinya. Jangan sampai kau terlibat masalah dengan Karin-_san_. Nanti hidupmu tidak akan bisa tenang di desa ini."

"Jangan bergurau."

"Aku serius. Ini peringatan yang sangat nyata."

Tapi wajah Sasori saat mengatakannya terlihat tidak peduli. Serius tidak sih? Sekarang ia malah meraih remot TV dan menyalakan televisi di ruangan itu seenaknya sendiri.

Menit-menit selanjutnya diisi oleh gelak tawa Sasori saat menonton tayangan _sumo_ di televisi, sementara Itachi terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai keluarga Uzumaki. Tak lama kemudian Deidara datang, membawa dua buah kantung plastik besar berisi jajanan.

"Membawa kantung plastik ini dengan sepeda sangat susah sekali, un."

.

Kira-kira, bagaimana nasib Sarada ya? Apa gadis kecil itu sudah melupakannya begitu saja hanya kerena berbaikan dengan ibunya? Atau jangan-jangan, sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu namun takut untuk mengutarakan keinginannya?

Itachi tak tahu mengapa malamnya menjadi tidak tenang begini hanya karena seorang anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Anak kecil yang penuh masalah, dan tanpa sadar Itachi malah bunuh diri untuk ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai masalah apa yang sedang menyelimutinya.

Itachi rasa, gambaran seorang anak bermasalah memang selalu bisa menarik minatnya.

Tapi dibanding semuanya, Itachi benar-benar menyesal karena ia tidak bisa melaksanakan rencananya dengan Sarada untuk menanam anemon-anemon hibrid yang cantik pagi ini. Rencana itu malah berakhir dengan menanam bersama dua pemuda hiperaktif di desa ini.

Sekarang masih pukul tujuh malam. Itachi rasa tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar untuk menghirup udara malam pedesaan. Setelah memakai jaket, ia bergegas keluar dan ingin berkeliling desa sambil berjalan kaki. Tak lupa Itachi juga mengingat-ingat titik-titik tertentu yang akan membantunya supaya tidak tersesat untuk pulang nanti.

Nah, sebenarnya pun, ada alasan tersendiri untuk semua ini.

Kecil, meski harapan kecil, tapi Itachi berharap semoga tanpa sengaja ia akan menemukan rumah Sarada.

Tapi yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah kedai _dango_ yang tidak terlalu besar. Itachi rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mampir. Ia suka sekali _dango_.

"Selamat datang."

Betapa tidak kaget Itachi melihat Sasori menyambutnya di balik meja pemilik kedai. "S-Sasori?"

Mengabaikan keterkejutan Itachi, Sasori malah bertanya, "Kau sendirian?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk. "Ini kedai punyamu?"

"Bukan, ini punya Temari." Sasori menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. "Tapi aku bantu-bantu jadi pelayan di sini," tambahnya. "Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Enam tusuk _dango_ dan segelas _ocha_."

"Diantarkan lima menit lagi." Sasori pun pergi.

"Kau orang baru yang menempati rumah di persimpangan?" Seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Itachi menegur.

"Ya." Itachi menoleh, dan ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar dan bergigi tajam sedang nyengir padanya.

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Aku Uchiha Itachi."

"Jadi, Itachi-_san_, apa pendapatmu mengenai desa ini?"

"Tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari Tokyo."

Pria bernama Kisame itu meledakkan tawanya. "Sungguh? Kudengar di Tokyo kita bisa melihat gedung setinggi gunung?"

"Tapi percayalah, gedung itu tak bisa menghasilkan air panas."

"Dan tidak mengalirkan lahar," sambung Kisame. Keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

"Jadi di mana Hoshigaki-_san_ tinggal?"

"Cukup Kisame saja." Kisame mengibaskan tangannya. "Rumahku di dekat warung Yakiniku Q, kau tahu?"

Itachi menggeleng.

"Dekat Tempat Pemotongan Daging Akimichi."

Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Sebelah rumah keluarga Uzumaki."

"Apa?" Kali ini Itachi benar-benar kaget. Kali ini di dalam hatinya sibuk berseru-seru: serius? Yang benar? Kau tidak bercanda kan?

"Keluarga Uzumaki. Kau sudah mengenal mereka?"

Itachi meringis. "Sedikit."

Saat itulah dango pesanan Itachi diantar, namun kali ini oleh Deidara.

"Ya, aku juga kerja di sini." Deidara sudah berkata duluan sebelum Itachi sempat bertanya.

Itachi merasa Sasori Deidara itu sudah seperti pasangan saja di mana-mana selalu berdua.

Kembali ke Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi menawarkan piring berisi enam tusuk _dango_ itu. Kisame menolaknya dengan halus dan bilang kalau dia sudah kenyang.

Tak ingin terlihat tertarik pada keluarga Uzumaki, Itachi basa-basi bertanya, "Jadi kau tinggal dengan siapa? Istri?"

"Istriku sudah meninggal."

"Anak?"

"Kami belum sempat memiliki anak."

"Aku menyesal." Itachi menunduk. Tak tahu mesti bertanya apa lagi. Takutnya Kisame terlanjur tersinggung.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bawa istri?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku belum menikah."

"Oh ya? Berapa umurmu, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Tiga dua. Belum terlalu tua lah untuk menjadi seseorang yang masih lajang."

"Tidak punya kekasih? Atau mau kucarikan di sini? Banyak gadis Konoha yang cantik."

Itachi tertawa menanggapi tawaran Kisame. Kisame juga ikut tertawa, namun tawanya canggung.

"Aku sudah punya tunangan di Tokyo."

"Wah, jadi menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ya? Apa tidak merasa kasihan dengan tunanganmu?"

"Hmm ..." Itachi butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya. "Kami sudah membicarakan soal ini dan dia tidak keberatan."

Kisame yang merasa tak enak karena sudah banyak bertanya masalah pribadi Itachi pun akhirnya hanya mampu memberi saran, "Sebaiknya kapan-kapan ajak dia ke sini."

"Pasti."

Selanjutnya mereka membicarakan berbagai hal mengenai Konoha. Rupanya Kisame bekerja sebagai pialang ikan di pasar. Pria itu mengajak Itachi untuk kapan-kapan mengunjungi tempatnya bekerja.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kisame tak mau kalah.

"Aku cuma seorang programer."

"Programer? Tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya."

"Percayalah padaku, itu pekerjaan paling membosankan sedunia."

"Jadi sekarang di mana tempatmu bekerja?"

"Di rumah, di kamarku."

Dan Kisame pun terlihat bingung, kaget, takjub.

"Sudah kubilang pekerjaanku sangat membosankan!"

"Tidak, tidak. Kupikir itu keren!"

Selanjutnya mereka sibuk membicarakan hal-hal acak sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Akhirnya waktu untuk pulang pun tiba. Itachi tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu, Kisame-_san_?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi ini sudah malam, apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Jangan bicara seolah aku ini anak perempuan. Aku bosan di rumah, mungkir mampir lima sampai sepuluh menit tidak masalah."

Akhirnya diputuskanlah, Itachi akan berkunjung ke rumah Kisame. Dalam hati pria kepala tiga itu berharap semua ada keberuntungan lain yang mempertemukannya dengan Sarada.

Itachi dan Kisame berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, sampai akhirnya Kisame berseru bahwa mereka sudah dekat.

"Silakan masuk." Kisame membuka pintu rumahnya, sementara Itachi terlihat tidak fokus dan menoleh ke sekeliling. "Ada apa, Itachi-_san_?"

Itachi tersentak, merasa malu sendiri. Akhirnya asal-asalan ia bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kekacauan, tanah berserakan di depan sebuah rumah di sebelah rumah Kisame.

"Ah, itu ulah Sarada."

Itachi menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tadi pagi ia merengek untuk pergi menanam bunga dan Karin-_san_ membelikannya satu pot bunga tapi malah pot itu malah Sarada pecahkan. Entahlah, Karin-_san_ mungkin terlalu marah sehingga dibiarkan saja kekacauan itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

Kisame mengangkat bahu. "Dari tadi siang aku tidak melihatnya. Biasanya kalau dia rewel suka dikurung seharian di kamarnya." Kisame pun mengeluh. "Anak itu bandel sekali, tidak seperti kakaknya."

"Hmm." Itachi menggumam seolah tidak terlalu ingin mencampuri masalah keluarga itu. Tapi dalam hatinya, Itachi berteriak dan memekik. Ya! Tadi pagi Sarada pasti berniat untuk menanam anemon-anemon cantik yang kemarin ia pilih bersamanya!

Sekali lagi Kisame mempersilakannya masuk, sementara itu sebelum masuk Itachi menyempatkan diri mengamati jendela di rumah Uzumaki yang lampunya masih menyala. Tapi sampai masuk ke dalam rumah Kisame, Itachi tak mendapatkan apa-apa.

.

Sarada ingin menemuinya.

Sarada ingin menemuinya.

Sarada ingin menemuinya.

Fakta itu terus terngiang di dalam kepala Itachi sepanjang perjalanan ia pulang. Dan kenapa dirinya malah seperti pengecut kemalaman yang tak berani menegur padahal rumah Sarada sudah di depan mata?

Itachi tak berpikir kalau nanti bakal ada kesempatan yang membawanya mendekat ke rumah itu lagi atau tidak.

"Ah, tapi anak itu memang benar-benar anak bermasalah," gumam Itachi seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tapi justru karena bermasalah lah yang membuat Itachi tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

Entahlah.

Mungkin Sarada memang begitu banyak mengingatkan ia pada Sasuke, adik laki-lakinya yang sekarang berada di Tokyo.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya langsung menelepon. _Uchiha Sasuke is calling_.

"Halo Sasuke? Sebentar aku naik ke atas dulu, sinyalnya lebih bagus di sana." Itachi bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Haha, tumben sekali kau menelepon." Itachi tertawa mendengar sahutan adiknya di seberang sana. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau?" Itachi memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. "Hm, begitu ya. Konoha tempat yang bagus. Cobalah ke sini kapan-kapan." Sasuke berbicara lagi di ujung sana.

Itachi menjepit ponselnya antara telinga dan bahu, sementara kedua tangannya berusaha membuka jendela kamarnya. "Banyak sekali hal baru yang bisa kaulakukan di sini, sungguh. Besok pagi temanku mengajakku memancing—haha, sial, tentu saja aku punya teman. Memangnya kau? Cowok antisosial?"

Setelah itu tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Itachi mulai khawatir. "Sasuke?"

Setidaknya Itachi mendengar Sasuke menggumam.

"Hei." Itachi jadi kepikiran, sekarang adiknya di Tokyo sendirian, diselimuti oleh keramaian yang memuakkan, juga pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang membosankan. Tak dapat disangkal, juga dihantui sebuah masalah berat yang tak kunjung selesai juga sampai sekarang. Sementara itu di sini, Itachi malah sibuk mencari kesenangan. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau butuh _refreshing_. Sesekali mainlah ke sini."

Sahutan lirih adiknya di ujung sana membuat Itachi terdiam, dikecam berbagai perasaan yang tak menentu. Kemudian Sasuke bilang ia akan memutuskan sambungan karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya di sana.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke luar sana dan kemudian mendongak memerhatikan bintang-bintang di angkasa yang gelap gulita.

.

Seperti rencana yang telah dimatangkan tadi malam, Itachi dan Kisame sepakat untuk memancing di Danau Nakano besok pagi. Padahal Itachi ingin mencari kesempatan supaya bisa ke rumah Kisame lagi, sayang sekali Kisame bilang Danau Nakano lebih dekat dari rumah Itachi.

Mereka tiba di danau sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi.

_Ah, ternyata danau ini_, begitu pikir Itachi begitu tiba di sana. Danau di mana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sarada.

"Memangnya di sini ada ikannya?"

Kisame tertawa. "Makanya aku ajak kau kemari supaya tahu _spot_ mana yang menguntungkan buat para pemancing," jawab Kisame santai. Bak pemandu wisata, ia berjalan di depan, memandu Itachi untuk mengitari danau, masuk ke dalam hutan, kemudian mereka tiba di tempat penuh dengan batu-batuan besar.

Raut wajah Itachi mengungkapkan kecemasan. "Apa di sini ada binatang buas?"

"Hutan ini bukan Amazon, Itachi-_san_."

Itachi hanya tertawa canggung menanggapinya. Ia segera mengikuti Kisame untuk mendaki bebatuan besar mirip karang. Di atas sana mereka menyiapkan pancingan serta umpan.

"Kau tidak ke pasar hari ini?" tanya Itachi. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal duduk manis menunggu kail pancingannya didatangi mulut ikan.

"Hari rabu dan minggu adalah hari liburku. Kau tahu? Hari libur pasar nasional," jawab Kisame, ia terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Selalu seperti itu, pertanyaan yang hanya main lempar balik.

"Hmm, aku bekerja setiap hari, kurasa."

"Tapi kau kelihatan santai. Memang jam berapa kerjanya?"

"Haha, karena pekerjaanku menggunakan sistem _deadline_." Itachi tertawa. "Lagipula aku terbiasa bekerja saat malam hari."

Kisame tersenyum. "Aku jadi penasaran. Bisa kaujelaskan apa yang kaulakukan saat bekerja?"

Itachi berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa hanya duduk manis dan terus melotot di depan komputerku."

"Itachi-_san_ punya komputer?"

"Ya. Aku tak bisa bekerja tanpa komputer."

Kisame mengangguk-angguk. Ia kelihatan semakin tertarik dengan jenis pekerjaan yang dilakukan Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, saat mereka berdua tengah asyik berbincang-bincang, terdengar suara gemerisik dari belakang. Sepertinya ada yang sedang menuju ke sini. Sial, tempat ini rupanya sudah banyak diketahui orang.

"Sarada! Ayo cepat!" Muncul sesosok gadis kecil berbadan tinggi sambil membawa dua buah pancingan. Rambutnya merah menyala dan diikat ekor kuda.

"Sebentar _Nee-chan_!" suara lainnya menyahut dari bawah.

"Kau ini kebiasaan, lama! Padahal aku yang membawa pancingannya."

"Tapi ember-ember ini lebih susah dibawa tahu!" Akhirnya sosok gadis lainnya pun muncul.

Itachi yang sudah mengamati sejak kedatangan gadis pertama segera dibuat terkejut karenanya.

"Paman Kisame?"

"Kaori?" Kisame tak kalah terkejut. "Sarada?"

Tapi Sarada tak bisa memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Kisame yang menyebut namanya. Sejak sampai di tempat itu, matanya sudah terpaku duluan pada sosok pria dewasa yang menatapnya dengan mata membelalak juga.

"Paman Itachi?"

"Sarada?"

Sarada kelihatan bingung dalam detik pertama, selanjutnya matanya yang sewarna langit malam itu menyipit, dan berlinang-linang. Ia hendak maju, menghambur ke arah Itachi, namun sudah keburu ditahan Kaori.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia Paman Itachi."

"Makanya, siapa Paman Itachi?"

"Itu lho, orang yang membeli rumah bagus di persimpangan."

Sekejap, sikap Kaori langsung defensif. Ia menoleh ke Itachi dan melayangkan tatapan tidak wajar pada pria itu. Tatapan benci. Saat Sarada hendak melangkah maju, Kaori buru-buru menahannya lagi.

"Jangan dekati dia."

"Eh, kenapa? Paman Itachi baik kok."

"Itu hanya awalnya saja. Kubilang jangan dekati dia."

Sarada terlihat kesal. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang tengah dicengkeram oleh kakaknya itu. "Sudah kubilang Paman Itachi itu orang baik!"

Mendengar bentakan itu, Kaori pun jadi kesal. "Dia tidak baik! Dia bukan orang sini!"

Tapi Sarada tidak peduli. Sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan tangannya dari Kaori dan berlari kencang menuju Itachi.

Kaori mengepalkan tangannya. Perempuan berkuncir satu itu kelihatan sangat marah sekali. "Kembali sekarang atau akan kuadukan pada Ibu!"

"Sudah kubilang Paman Itachi itu baik!"

"Dia jahat! Kau tidak dengar, Sarada? Dia jahat!" Kaori mengatakannya setengah menjerit.

"Dia baik!" Sarada menjerit tak mau kalah.

Kaori mulai berkaca-kaca di depan sana. Ia mengambil dua ember yang ditinggalkan Sarada. Dengan kesal dihentakkannya kaki kecil yang berbalut sandal berwarna cokelat itu. "Baik! Aku akan kasih tahu Ibu!" ancamnya lalu berbalik untuk pergi.

Sementara itu Sarada sudah menangis saja. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kakaknya. "Dasar Tukang Ngadu!"

Itachi kebingungan. Baru saja bertemu, dan Sarada langsung menangis begini di pangkuannya.

Tapi percayalah, Kisame lebih bingung lagi. Ia melihat pancingan Itachi bergerak-gerak tanda sudah menangkap ikan, sementara yang punya pancingan malah disibukkan oleh kehadiran anak kecil yang secara tiba-tiba langsung merebut perhatiannya secara total.

.

Sarada kelihatan kecewa saat melihat halaman belakang rumah Itachi sudah ditanami bunga anemon. Tapi Sarada juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Itachi sepenuhnya, karena ia juga turut kebagian rasa salah itu.

"Paman, maafkan aku, kemarin aku tidak bisa menanam bunga anemon bersama Paman."

Itachi tersenyum maklum dan membelai kepala mungil Sarada. Sarada jadi tidak tahan, dan gadis cilik itu spontan memeluk pria yang ia panggil paman itu.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali pergi ke sini, tapi Ibu melarangku," lirih Sarada. "Dan sekarang _Nee-chan_ pasti sedang mengadu pada Ibu." Kemudian Sarada mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bingung. Kenapa Ibu dan _Nee-chan_ tidak suka Paman? Padahal Paman sangat baik."

Balas menatap Sarada yang matanya berkaca-kaca, Itachi mencoba berpikir dan merangkai kata-kata sederhana untuk diucapkan. "Ibumu punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu."

"Tapi apa? Kenapa? Apa memang Paman sebenarnya orang jahat?"

Kenapa ya? Itachi pikir, pasti Karin tidak pernah memberitahu alasan sesungguhnya kenapa ia menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk menjauhi pendatang. Namun, bagi Sarada kecil, menerima sebuah kebaikan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa dikasihi, dan hal itu gampang sekali membelokkan pikirannya yang sudah kena doktrin ibunya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Paman memang jahat?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau kan baru kenal Paman kemarin-kemarin."

"Tapi aku tahu mana orang baik dan mana orang jahat."

"Oh ya?"

Sarada mengangguk mantap. Ia memeluk 'paman' kesayangannya. "Paman Itachi tidak jahat."

Tapi tidak semua orang akan berpikir selugu pikiran seorang anak-anak. Terlebih pikiran orang dewasa yang keruh dan campur aduk antara berbagai hal. Karin tak akan menaruh simpati padanya jika cuma diberi sesuatu sebatas 'kebaikan'.

"Tapi kau jangan mudah mempercayai orang hanya karena orang itu berbuat baik padamu lho. Barangkali dia cuma berpura-pura."

Sarada menggeleng, lalu ia menyahut dengan sahutan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung. "Aku tidak takut dengan Paman. Paman Itachi baik."

Benar, entah, mungkin Sarada hanya beruntung saja kali ini. Ya, karena kebaikan Itachi itu memang tulus, dan murni ditujukan untuknya.

.

Sarada berkata bahwa ia takut untuk pulang. Seperti sudah berpengalaman akan hal seperti ini, Sarada memprediksikan kalau ibunya pasti akan marah besar. Apalagi sudah ada bukti dari Kaori dan juga Kisame (walaupun Kisame sendiri bilang kalau ia akan tutup mulut jika ditanya apa pun oleh Karin).

Maka hari ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Itachi membiarkan Sarada berada di rumahnya lagi.

Tapi bagaimanapun, ada juga hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi, anak bandel sepertimu sudah berapa kali bertengkar dengan ibu?" tanya Itachi, sambil mencubit hidung Sarada.

Sarada mengaduh, konsentrasinya pada puzzle telah terdistraksi. "Banyak yang bilang aku anak bandel. Apa Paman akan membenciku karena itu?"

"Dulu Paman juga sering dikatai anak bandel. Tapi Paman tidak benci diri Paman sendiri."

Sarada menyeringai.

"Justru aneh kalau ada seorang anak yang tidak pernah mengalami masa menjadi 'anak bandel' dalam hidupnya."

Mendengar itu, tawa Sarada pun meledak. Entahlah, entah selera humornya yang seperti itu atau karena memang Itachi berbakat membuat lawakan, yang jelas melihat Sarada tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal seperti ini membuat Itachi lebih nyaman dan tenang. Ya, daripada melihat wajah murung si gadis kecil, derai air mata, tangis kecewa dan takutnya.

Tanpa sadar Itachi jadi ingat soal pakaian-pakaian perempuan yang dibelinya tempo hari. Membayangkan Sarada yang sekarang masih saja tertawa akan memakai baju-baju lucu itu, sudah membuat Itachi senang sendiri.

Kemudian, terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan. Itachi yang suasana hatinya memang sedang baik segera bergegas ke depan untuk menyambut tamunya. Tapi tak disangka, saat pintu dibuka, wajah galak Karin menyapanya.

"Mana Sarada?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Melihat Itachi hanya diam saja, Karin pun mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. Kali ini nadanya mengeras dan makin berat. "Mana Sarada?!"

"Dia di dalam."

Karin tak butuh izin dari Itachi, wanita itu langsung nyelonong masuk dan mencari-cari keberadaan putri bungsunya. Itachi sendiri hanya mematung di dekat pintu. Tak lama kemudian, jeritan Sarada terdengar dari dalam rumah. Itachi memejamkan mata. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Itu adalah hak Karin sebagai ibunya untuk membawa Sarada pulang.

"Paman!" Sarada langsung merengek saat ia melihat Itachi. Ia dipaksa ibunya untuk berjalan keluar rumah. "Aku akan pulang tapi izinkan aku bertemu Paman Itachi!"

Karin makin mendidih setelah mendengar itu. Tetap memaksa anaknya keluar, ia mencengkeram tangan Sarada lebih dan lebih kencang. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Itachi, Karin memandang pria itu dengan kebencian yang mendarah daging. Mulutnya sampai bergetar saat berbicara. "Kaupikir aku melihatnya sebagai hal yang wajar? Aku sudah tahu, kemarin Sarada tidak dibawa Tuan Sarutobi. Dia baru mengenalmu sehari, dan dia sudah berani melawan ibunya demi pria asing sepertimu?" Karin mendengus. "Jangan cuci otak putriku, Tuan."

Itachi tak bisa membalas perkataan Karin, ia tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya. Alih-alih, ia menatap Sarada. Gadis itu juga tengah memandang ke arahnya, dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan.

"Saya permisi." Sekali hentakan, Karin membawa Sarada keluar. Sementara Itachi tertinggal di belakang sana, tertegun dan meratapi dua punggung itu yang makin melebarkan jarak ke depan.

_Apakah benar ... jika kau hanya bisa berdiri saja tanpa mampu membantah?_

Melepaskan anak itu begitu saja, padahal tadi kau melihat ia menaruh harapan besar padamu lewat sorot mata dan linangan air matanya?

Tapi siapa Itachi? Dia hanya orang asing. Siapa Karin? Dia ibu Sarada.

"Tunggu!"

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri bahkan sebelum Itachi sadar bahwa ia berlari menyusul ibu dan anak di depannya.

Karin menoleh ke belakang.

"Meskipun Anda ibunya, tapi Anda tidak berhak melarangnya untuk berteman dengan orang yang ingin ia jadikan teman!"

"Teman?" Karin mendesis. "Kau mencuci otak anakku! Kau tidak menjadikannya teman, kau memanfaatkannya untuk kejahatanmu! Dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu di balik semua ini. Suatu saat ketika Sarada sudah jatuh sempurna dalam rencana busukmu, kau akan membawanya pergi dariku!"

"Aku—"

"Jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi." Karin mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh penekanan. Ia tak memedulikan Itachi lebih jauh dan kembali melangkah.

Tapi Itachi buru-buru menangkap pergelangan tangan Sarada.

Saat itu Karin sudah kalap. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menampar pipi Itachi sekeras yang ia mampu.

Itachi melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sarada dan mundur terhuyung. Kepalanya berdenyut, dan sudut bibinya mengeluarkan darah. Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya ambruk mencapai tanah, ia mendengar Sarada mengisak keras.

"Ibu jahat sama Paman!"

Saat Itachi mendongak, ia melihat Karin menggendong Sarada dan berlari pergi.

.

Itachi meringis perih saat ujung kain kompresan menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya. Tapi, bukannya merasa prihatin, dua pria kurang ajar di depannya malah tertawa.

"Kau sih, cari gara-gara dengan Karin-_san_, beginilah akibatnya." Deidara menyempatkan diri berkomentar sebelum tertawa lagi.

"Lagipula kalau kau memang suka bermain dengan anak kecil, masih banyak kok anak-anak di Konoha."

Deidara menyikut lengan Sasori. "Hei, jangan begitu. Memangnya Itachi pedofil apa?"

Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa.

Itachi menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, dan terus ke bawah, sampai pada tingkat kecemberutan yang maksimal. "Tidak lucu," gerutunya.

"Eh tapi serius deh, buat apa sih kau melawan Karin-_san_ segala cuma demi Sarada? Kenapa kau sebegitu penginnya membuat Karin-_san_ mengizinkanmu berinteraksi dengan anaknya?"

Kemudian Itachi tertegun.

Kenapa ya?

"Apa karena Sarada sudah menginap sehari di sini dan tiba-tiba kau merasa dekat?" tanya Sasori. "Itu namanya kau kesepian."

"Ya." Deidara menambahi. "Rasanya memang beda tinggal satu rumah sendirian dengan ditemani orang lain."

Itachi masih belum mau menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Kau cepat-cepat kawin sana, daripada merasa kesepian begini sampai sebegitu putus asanya ditinggal seorang anak kecil pergi."

"Ya, atau bawa saja kekasihmu yang di Tokyo itu untuk tinggal di sini."

Sasori dan Deidara tak berhenti memberikan alternatif-alternatif mengenai langkah apa yang mesti Itachi ambil untuk ke depannya. Seperti dua orang itu tahu saja tentang apa yang menjadi masalah Itachi.

Sementara itu Itachi sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia merasa begitu rumit.

Kenapa ya? Kenapa ia begitu menginginkan Sarada untuk berteman dengannya? Atau mungkin benar ...?

...ia memang pria yang kesepian.

**Bersambung ...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Saya nggak menampik fakta kalau mungkin plot fic ini bakal berjalan lambat. Tapi semoga pembaca bisa sabar mbacanya ya, hehe. Oh iya, kalau ditanya konfliknya tentang sosial-budaya juga ...hmm, entahlah, saya mana bisa bikin gituan, jangan ngarep hal gede dari saya deh /uhuk. Tapi dinikmati aja dulu ya :') terserah pembaca juga sih mau menentukan konflik fic ini tuh jenis konflik yang kayak gimana.

Btw makasih banyak lho buat yang udah sempet review chapter satu~ Walo kayaknya tema cerita kayak gini emang nggak menarik minat ya, haha, tapi saya seneng nulisnya.

Yup, nama-nama beruntung yang mendapat ciuman dan pelukan saya /ditendangkeMars: **allihyun, uchiha leo, JesslynKR, Yuki no Haku, nanami, nyaachan, sandrock  
><strong>

Sankyu so maaaach all!

Oh iya, kalau ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal seputar fic ini, silakan disampaikan di kolom review ya! Sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab :D

_Pertanyaan dari review chapter 1:_

_Q: Apakah Uzumaki Sarada di sini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura?_

_A: Ada ga ya? Sarada itu emang anaknya SasuSaku kan? Tapi di manga-nya /dilemparbatu_

_Q: Kenapa Sarada marganya Uzumaki?_

_A: Yap, karena ibunya Uzumaki Karin. Dia ikut marga ibunya._

_Q: Mana bapaknya Sarada?_

_A: Baca lagi penjelasan Sasori di atas ^^_

_Q: Nee-chan nya Sarada siapa?_

_A: Uzumaki Kaori (dia OC di fic ini)_

Haha, segitu aja ah.

Minta reviewnya buat chapter 2 ini yaaaa :D

Makasih banyak~


End file.
